


Sieh', mein Geliebter, hier hab' ich Gift

by summoninglupine



Category: TRUMP Series - Suemitsu (Plays)
Genre: AO3 ratings are trash, Brooding, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Kamen Rider Kiva References, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: In the ruins of the Clan, he waits, remembering brighter days. Originally written for the drabble zone community on Dreamwidth.
Kudos: 1





	Sieh', mein Geliebter, hier hab' ich Gift

A _dhampir_ , he thought, bristling at the association with the word, the recollection of what they had called him, what they had done to him. How many years had it been, he asked himself, standing now in the stillness of the ruins, the vines that grew up amidst the once marble pillars of the old hall; how many long years since he felt some small degree of peace, since he had had heard the laughter of others, joined in the conversation of friends? 

Sadness welled within him. Once, amongst these now lonely walls, there had been joy and happiness, he had known the company of others like him, regardless of their pretences at status. He did not feel the cold now, yet beneath his heavy travelling cloak, Sophie Anderson shivered, surrounded by the aged ruins of the old ruins, once so vibrant, so alive; now even the human village in the distance, once visible from the lofty heights of the Clan, was long since gone.

He paused, turning once more to look back beyond the ruins of his home. A _dhampir_ , he thought again, considering the man who protected this world; just like him, he thought with sorrow, a dhampir.


End file.
